


delivery

by nautilics



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly is the proud owner of a small bookstore, and Eponine is the delivery girl who likes to pass him notes. [ART FILL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Lys! I hope you enjoy your gift <3
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://reallyquitequaint.tumblr.com/post/71303451925/feuilly-runs-a-tiny-independent-bookstore-and)! (come say hi)


End file.
